


Dream Waters

by UviaUviaX



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sad, Wonderland, Wonderland AU, Zora Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UviaUviaX/pseuds/UviaUviaX
Summary: Prince Sidon have entered a mysterious hole in a cave which brings him to a surreal looking forest and a mythical looking blue zora.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Dream Waters

DAY 1

The moss covering the forest floor felt lush. This place looks nothing like Hyrule. It made no sense. Moments ago Sidon was in an unknown cave walking deeper and deeper into it. A distant light led him here. The air felt almost humid while light shone beautifully through the trees.

Sidon looked behind himself. The hole he exited the cave from was still there. He would be able to get back he hoped. He knew nothing of this place. Did anyone in Hyrule know? Was this even Hyrule? 

He heard a splash further away. Sidon looked towards the direction of the sound. A tiny creature a few meters away from him ran towards the direction of the sound and away from Sidon.

“Curiosity kills,” they always tell him back home. “One day you will get yourself killed,” they always said. 

Sidon snuk towards the sound and to where the creature ran. 

There must be a river here. The sound of running water was becoming louder to him. This place held plenty of life. The sound of birds sang around Sidon in different songs up on trees he did not recognize. It all looked so surreal. 

Sidon heard other noises now. High pitched small chatterings. He hid himself behind a large bush. He tried peeking through it. What he saw was a lake or a spring and hundreds of hundreds of what looked like small leaf people gathered around it. They were all looking at one who seemed to be talking to all of them. It seemed rather distressed. Looking at the lake there seemed to be another creature listening to the leaf person. That creature was much bigger than the rest of them and actually looked more humanoid. They had a light blue color on them rather than the rest of them who were green. 

Sidon stepped out of his hiding place. “Hello, I---” 

Every single one of the green people jumped and stared at him for a second. Then they all started screaming and running around in different directions but all away from Sidon. The creature in the pond had tensed and quickly had dived into the water. 

Sidon blinked for a second and then looked around him. All the creatures had hid themselves behind trees around him and were peeking at Sidon. Apart from the birds singing it was dead silent. 

Bubbles approached the surface from the lake. Sidon looked at it and then approached it slowly. Sidon wanted to show them all that he was of no threat. He guessed he would start with the odd one out? He would show his respect for them and try to reason with them. Sidon put his hand in the water. He was not sure how to communicate with the creature since diving into the lake would probably be too intrusive. Did they even speak the same language? Sidon splashed his hands on the water and waited for a little bit. No reaction. 

“Hello?” Sidon said. “Can you hear me?” He tried sounding as friendly and cheery as possible. People back in the domain would think of him as a giant fool for approaching strangers the way he did. But his gut feeling told him that there was no danger present. That and he was so much bigger than the rest of them. 

Sidon waited again for a little while. Then something was approaching the surface of the lake very slowly. The creature's crest seemed to poke through the water until its eyes emerged from it. They looked at Sidon. Big black shining eyes were looking at him. Like the rest of the forest the creature looked ethereal. Yet, somehow there was a sense of familiarity to it. Sidon just looked back at it. 

“...Hi,” Sidon said again. He was honestly a bit struck by just the eyes of this creature. It looked at Sidon with such a piercing look. It was curious, just like Sidon. Very slowly it swam closer to Sidon, still with the rest of its body in the water. 

“L-Link!! No...!” Sidon heard one of the leaf people say. Was this creature named Link? 

Sidon stood up and took a step back away from the lake. He wanted the creature to get up to the surface and to see them as a whole. Would they be able to get on land even? But they could not possibly live their whole life in this small lake, right? 

The creature crawled up the water and Sidon could now see them. It...was a zora! Or it must be one! It looked otherworldly, but it was unmistakably a zora. It looked like a man. His features were a lot smoother than other zoras Sidon had seen and he had a beautifly light blue hue to his scales with a shade of green. He looked so...smooth. 

Sidon had been staring at the man which had stared back at him. He had to say something. 

“U-uhm...L-Link? Is that your name?” Would he be able to understand him?

Sidon was very glad when the mystical looking zora nodded. 

“I see! My name is Sidon!” Sidon tried posing and gave him the most friendly smile he could muster. Link smiled back at him slightly and brought one of his hands forward. He pointed at Sidon's chest and then his...groin? He then made some gestures with his hands. Sidon realized after a second that he was using sign language. 

“Ah...I’m afraid I don’t understand, friend…” 

“He says you're shiny!” A small voice came from one of the leaf people. He could hear small hushes, gasps and some giggles as well. Link thought he looked shiny?

“No!” Another voice said. “He says you are wearing shiny things and is wondering why?” Oh? Link was wondering about his jewelry? 

“And now he called you pretty!” The same small voice from before said. Sidons eyes went a little wide and Link started to blush and look away. He was gesturing a lot with his hands. 

“You flatter me, friend. But you should know that---” 

“He is now asking you if you are one of his?” Another voice said now. One of his? Has Link never met another zora? 

“Ah, Link. You are a mysterious creature indeed. I am in fact the very prince of the zoras!” Sidon said and he could hear audible gasps from all around him. “I always know when I see a fellow zora before me! Although, indeed, I have never seen one look quite like you. Are you telling me you have never met another zora before?” 

Link looked at Sidon for a moment and then shook his head slightly. Sidon was just about to speak when all of the leaf people started gathering around Link and Sidon and were now all bowing. 

“Link! We have royalty in our forest! Act properly!” One of the leaf people said and Link obliged. He put one of his feet forward and bowed towards Sidon. Sidon just looked around him and was completely baffled. 

Where in the world had he gotten himself into? 

\-----

The leaf people, koroks he learned they were called, had that evening thrown a type of feast for Sidon celebrating his royal arrival. They were extremely quick moving and managed to somehow decorate the whole forest in various types of lights and festive decorations. Throughout the day Link had followed Sidon by his side as Sidon was eagerly shown various types of areas in the forest by the koroks. Sidon barely caught any of what they were saying as he in parts he was still in a state of surprise and in the other he was completely distracted by the blue beauty by his side. Link must not know just how beautiful he would be considered by other zoras back at the domain. Sidon tried taking most of the time he was shown around the forest to learn what Links sign language meant. 

The loud dancing and cheering from the koroks was everywhere. Sidon had even met the koroks' very own king who had greeted him with open arms. He had even offered Sidon to marry his daughter which she had angrily snapped back to her father that she did not want. Sidon had politely declined which she had seemed oddly happy about. Sidon was sure a rejected proposal from another royalty back home would have grave consequences but he thought that he probably wasn’t home anymore. 

Looking around the forest and at the festival Sidon wondered if he was dreaming all of this. None of this seemed real, yet it very much did. He really hoped it was. He hoped that everything he had seen today was not for nothing. He most of all hoped Link was real. 

He sat by the lake again next to the mystical blue zora. Link was trying to teach Sidon sign language and Sidon tried his very best to learn from him. 

“Rock...Water...Hello…” Sidon was saying the words as Link signed them. He had pointed at various things and made various gestures and nodded or shook his head at Sidons answers. “This is delightful! Your language is delightful Link. As well as this feast.” Sidon said as Link giggled which made Sidon find Link a lot cuter than he already did.

Eat. 

Link had made a gesture and Sidon understood. “Ah, yes! I’m very hungry as well. I am very curious to know what your people have to offer!” Sidon had ignored the fact that Link was not a korok but he clearly seemed to be very close to these people. All the tables were very small but the koroks had decorated a tree stub for him and Link with a cloth, lanterns and two leaf plates and they had made it look rather, well, table-like. Almost romantic, Sidon thought. 

”Uhm...pardon me Link but, what do koroks eat?” Sidon asked and Link giggled again. Sidon wanted to be polite to the koroks but he could not promise he would eat anything coming from the ground or that was plant based. Link had grabbed his arm and pulled him slightly into the forest until they arrived at another lake. Link made a sign to Sidon he did not understand and then ran and jumped into the lake. Sidon looked on in surprise. After a short while Link came up to the surface again with a fish in his mouth. Sidon was ecstatic.

”You are a marvel, friend!” Sidon said as he got a little bashful when he asked, ”Would it be too much to ask if...I caught my dinner with you?” 

Link laughed and gestured to Sidon to jump in into the lake with him. Sidon beamed and readied himself to make a perfectly executed dive into the lake. Maybe just to show off a little bit. 

As he dived into the water he could see just how deep the lake was. The small lake on the surface was only an illusion to the rich life that was underneath. Sidon looked in awe at all the different fishes and corals that reached all around the water. Like everything else in this place, it felt dream-like.

Sidon and Link spent some time hunting for fish and it felt absolutely liberating to swim freely again and together with Link. It was almost like a dance. Sidon swore Link sometimes almost teased him by swimming in circles around him.

Link and Sidon spent the rest of the evening and feast together. He was obviously smitten but he had to remind himself to take it a little slow. He did not want to hurt or misunderstand Links intentions in any way. Luckily, he has only seen Link giggling and smiling with him. 

”I must admit Link, I find myself quite...drawn to you.” Sidon said and Links eyes went wide for a second until he blushed, smiled and looked away, ”You are by far the most interesting zora I’ve ever met in my life.” 

Links face was now completely flushed but he was still smiling. He put his hands on his cheeks and shook his head endearingly. He then gestured with his hands to Sidon. 

Me...like...you...big…

Sidon smiled with almost all of his teeth. To the pit about going slow! 

”My dear I-...I...I really want to kiss you!” Sidon bolted and Link nodded excitedly. Sidon was surprised that Link even knew what kissing was but he did not care enough right now. So he did the best thing he could at the moment and that was to kiss the adorable blue mysterious zora. 

The kiss ended up being more like multiple smooches as Sidon and probably Link did not want to risk having their tongue on sharp teeth. Sidon did not mind though. He never wanted to stop smooching Link. 

Sidon wanted to bring Link home. Get his fathers blessing and introduce Link to every zora in the world.

After their smooching session Sidon stood up and brought his hand forward.

”Link...may I have this dance?” 

Link looked ecstatic as he stood up and took Sidons hand. The rest of the evening they spent together dancing, kissing and eating until they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

——-

DAY 2

Sidon woke up with Link in his arms and to the sound of birds singing. The morning sun shone beautifly into the forest as he could see all birds flying into the same direction in various patterns. Sidon found it quite beautiful. 

Maybe he could stay here with Link? If things were like this everyday then Sidon wouldn't mind honestly. 

Link grumbled in Sidons arms. He was waking up. His eyes opened slightly. 

”I never seen birds sing and fly quite like this back home. I must admit it is quite breathtaking. The domain is beautiful in it’s own right though not quite so green,” Sidon then looked at Link. ”I love to show you, someday.”

For a second Sidon thought he could see a sorrowful expression on Links face but he now saw Link smiling brightly and nodding. He then stood up, yawned and stretched himself. Sidon chuckled at the sight.

”You are quite marvelous, my dear Link,” He said. Link looked back at Sidon and smiled. ”I hope that you would perhaps spend the day with me?” Sidon asked as Link hummed delightly and nodded. “Wonderful!” 

Sidon spent the morning together with Link hunting for fish and then being shown around his home. Sidon was delighted to learn that Link apparently had a family consisting of koroks who had been very welcoming towards Sidon when he arrived. They were absolutely lovely towards Link and Sidon was happy that despite growing up isolated from other zoras that Link have had a loving family. He also learned that the koroks were in fact already readying themselves for another feast which was happening tomorrow! Sidon wondered just how common feasts were for these people and if they ever got tired of them. 

“Link, show Prince Sidon your skills with the ocarina!” one of the younger koroks said. Sidon looked at Links blushing face. Link played an instrument? 

Some of the koroks came running to Link with a ocarina above their heads and gave it to Link. He put the ocarina on his mouth and started playing. 

The song Link was playing felt as if Sidons very soul was being sung to. Sidon swore he could see hearts surrounding him. The song had a calming effect on him as well as a hint of sadness. For some reason Sidon felt as if he wanted to cry. Link truly was something special. Looking around all the koroks around them were swaying along to the song. When Link was done with the song everyone applauded, including Sidon. Link smiled as he looked around until he met Sidons smile, then a hint of sadness appeared again in his eyes. He put the ocarina back to his mouth and played another song. 

This song felt as if time itself slowed down to his notes. Sidon could not help but to stare at Link. This melody also felt slightly sad. But it made Sidon feel like he had all the time in the world to spend with Link. 

Applause roared around him. Sidon had to join in the cheering as well. He had never felt such a connection to music before. 

“Friend, that was astounding. You truly are special.” Sidon said as he clapped. So many emotions were running through him as he looked at Link. Link looked back at him with a small smile. 

\-----

The whole day felt as if it was never going to end, and Sidon did not want it to. The whole day was spent with Link swimming, running, dancing, hunting, playing, singing and exploring the whole world. Sidon felt as if he had arrived in heaven. No possible future feasts thrown in his honor back in the domain or even here could compare what he felt when he shared his every waking moment together with Link. It was like as if he had spent a whole week with Link before even the sun had set. 

They had been chasing each other through the forest until they arrived at a beach. The sun was finally setting down on the horizon. Link had run towards the shallow waters and was teasing Sidon to come catch him. Eventually Sidon caught him and they both splashed into the water and laughed together. 

This was it, Sidon thought. This was happiness. This is what he was searching for when he entered that cave. This is what he was searching for every time he got out of the domain to explore. Sidon knew it was kind of a selfish thing for him to do. He did not want to betray his people and escape his responsibilities. But then why did this all feel so right? Why then was he so happy? 

Sidon kissed Link fiercely and Link returned the kiss. He wanted to bring Link with him, but he also wanted to stay here. He had never felt so free in his life. He could get used to all of this he thought. He could get used to all the festivals and koroks being around him. As long as he could be with Link. 

“My pearl,” Sidon started. “I-...is it too soon to ask you to come home with me? I can't imagine any more waking days without you.” Sidon stared deeply into Link. “It is as if hylia herself has gifted me to you. I hope you feel the same for me…” Link replied with a giggle and then a kiss. Sidon beamed. “Love I...it is probably a bit soon to ask you for marriage but...c-could I make love to you?” Sidon blushed as he asked this and even Link seemed to look surprised at his question. But it did not take long for him to nod eagerly as his answer. 

“Beautiful...mesmerising…” Sidon said as he stroked Links crotch area. Link responded with a grunt. “Maybe we can’t go all the way today but I hope to make you feel as good as you have made me feel.” Link moaned and hugged Sidon close to him. Sidon felt as if there was a sense of desperation to Links touch as Sidon gently stroked him. 

The rest of the evening were spent rolling around at the beach sharing each other and gently touching each other well into the night. Sidon could again feel just how smooth Link was and how good he felt. The last thing Sidon remembered before he fell asleep was Links blue form laying on top of him on the beach sand. 

\-----

FINAL DAY

Sidon woke up to the red light of the morning sun with Link sleeping in his arms. The red light of the sun was different from the mornings beforehand. Sidon thought of it as the vibrant beauty of this world. Looking at Link he could see him gently sleeping while clutching onto Sidon. Sidon put one of his palms to Links crest and started to pet him gently. The blue zora seemed to wake up slowly at that and opened his tired eyes slowly.

“Ah, didn’t mean to wake you up dear…” Sidon said as he kept on petting Link. “I just couldn't help myself. Good morning.” 

Link did not look at Sidon. In fact, he looked quite sad. Now Sidon was sure he was not imagining it. He was starting to feel a little worried. 

“Is everything alright, Link? I hope I did not hurt you last night.” Sidon said. “Maybe I was too eager...I would do nothing to hurt you, dearest Link. I want you to know that.” 

Link looked at Sidon and smiled sadly. He put one of his fingers and and booped Sidon on his nose. Sidon leaned back slightly in surprise. Link chuckled and was smiling for a second, only to stand up slightly with his arms and then looked up at the sky. He then stood up on his feet and started signing to Sidon. 

Home. Back. 

“Ah, yes.” Sidon said and stood up as well. “We should go back I suppose. Your people back home might start wondering where we are if we don’t come back.” Sidon chuckled, but Link only returned with a half-hearted smile. 

\-----

The walk back home was silent. Even with Link not being able to speak he would fill that silence usually with his whole demeanor and expressions. Now he was only walking beside Sidon showing him the way home. Sidon also thought the birds in the forest were all flying a lot quicker this time and were a lot more and frantic than before. Some deep seeded worry in Sidon started to bloom, something was not right. 

He looked at Link beside him. Link was only looking forward as he walked. He looked tired, very tired. Did he not sleep well last night? 

No, this must be something else. 

“Link, are you alright? You seem rather ill.” Sidon stopped as he started to speak. “Please, you can talk to me about your worries. I might not be fluent in your language yet but I will try my best to understand.” Link looked at Sidon as he continued. “Did...did I do something wrong to you?” 

Link actually chuckled lightly and shook his head. He looked down on the ground for a few seconds and then put his hands up towards Sidon. 

Sidon. 

He used the sign he gave to Sidon. 

You. Feel. Same? 

Sidon looked at him with a confused expression. 

“Do I feel the same? About you? If so then, of course!” 

Now Link actually gave Sidon a genuine smile for a second and chuckled, but shook his head nonetheless. 

You. Feel. Same. All? 

Sidon looked at Link. “I...I’m sorry. I don’t understand…” What did Link ask him? Did he feel the same about everything? About the forest? 

Link shook his head again and made a dismissive gesture with his hand. 

Home. Back. 

He tried smiling at Sidon but he could see the sadness in his eyes. But he did not push it further and started walking home again. 

\-----  
Today's feast was on its way and the koroks were working restlessly on the preparations. All the decorations were seemingly different from the ones they had in Sidons feast and he wondered just how many stacks of party preparations the koroks had. 

Link, for once, did not seem to share the same enthusiasm as everyone else thought. He had spent most of the day looking sad, being close to Sidon and leaning towards him. Sidon had not asked him why and just had let him be close to him. Sidon wanted to do everything he could to ease whatever pain Link was currently going through. 

“Link! There you are!” One of the koroks had come to him and Sidon without them noticing. “You were supposed to play tonight, remember? Don’t forget to practice with us later!” The korok said and Link had put up a smile and nodded. As the korok left his sad expression returned and he went back leaning towards Sidon. 

Sidon put his head down and kissed Link on the head. “Well you should not keep your friends waiting, no? It might be a good distraction for you to play with them.” Link looked up at Sidon for a few seconds in silence. After a while he sat up and signed to Sidon. 

Same. All. Same

Same...Sidon really wanted to understand what Link was trying to communicate. 

All. Same. Same. 

Link started looking agitated. He looked like he was about to cry. 

You. No. Same. You. Not. Same

He looked deeply into Sidons eyes. 

Who. You. Come from? 

The sad look in Link's eyes. The desperation in them. The deep rooted sadness...was there something obvious in all of this that Sidon was being completely blind to? 

“Mommy! Mommy! I’m scared! I don’t wanna go to the festival!” A korok child behind Link was shouting at his mother loudly that even Sidon could hear. 

“Child, there is nothing to worry about. We have gone to this festival every year with no problems.”

“But I saw something! Me and my friends saw something on the horizon! It was coming here! 

“Even if it was something it would be too far away to get here today. Now come, boy!” 

“But we must hide, mommy! It looked really big and scary…” Their voices were fading out as they walked away from hearing distance. Sidon started to look around him. A sense of worry was starting to gather around them in the crowds. Most of the koroks were still busy with preparing for the festival but Sidon could feel something was wrong. When he looked back at Link he had a blank expression and was shaking.

“Link.” Sidon said and Link immediately looked at him. “Is...is there anything I should be worried about?” 

\-----

Sidon ran at full speed towards Link. In a panicked state Link starting running away from Sidon and he would not slow down. 

“Link! Where are you going!?” Sidon shouted as they ran through the crowds of koroks which made way for them in order to not get stepped on. 

Come.

Link stopped for a short second but then he kept on running. Sidon tried his very hardest to keep up with the blue zoras speed. 

Sidon swore he could see the light from the evening sun around him turn more red as he kept on running. 

In the distance Sidon could see that Link was running towards the house that he had greeted his family in. He then heard shrieking behind him. Sidon stopped and looked behind him. In the other distance he could see koroks now starting to panic over something. He could not make out what any of them were shrieking about but he swore that again he could see the color in the sky had turned even redder. 

From behind him he could hear an unrecognizable extremely hoarse sound. When he looked at the direction of the noise he could see that Link was the source of the sound. After he got Sidon’s attention Link signed to him again.

Come. Come. Come. 

Sidon started running again and Link waited for him at the house entrance. The panic around him was growing more rapidly by the second and he started to hear a massive terrifying sound in the other distance. When Sidon was getting close to the entrance then Link ran inside the house as Sidon later followed. When Sidon got inside he could see Link’s family hiding under a bed together. 

“Link!! There you are! We were going-...wait, where are you going!?” one of the koroks said as Link ran into the living from. Sidon followed him. 

When Sidon arrived he could see Link was frantically looking for something. He threw pillows and opened every closet door in the room in order to find what he was looking for. Sidon could then see something from the window in the living room. He went to the window to look outside. 

Deep in the distance. Behind all the trees of the forest. All the way from the direction to where the beach Link and him had been to he could see fire. Massive, destructive, life-eating fire. And it was coming towards them at a rapid speed. The koroks were panicking and were all trying to find hiding places for them to protect themselves in. Some were even jumping in the water. A few were not even noticing what was going on. But the size of that sheer fire alone, Sidon could see, would be completely futile to try and protect yourself against.

As Sidon stared at the destruction he swore he could see something behind all that fire. Something deep. Something expressive. He could see a grin. He could see a smile. He could see something, or someone eating their way through this world and consuming everything in its path. 

Sidon then looked back at Link with a fearful look. Link seemed to have finally found what he was looking for. His ocarina. 

Ha ran swiftly to Sidon and took his hand with his one hand, and held his ocarina on his other as he put it in his mouth and started playing a new song. 

This song, Sidon thought, also felt like it stopped time for a second. All the chaos that ensued was going away, it felt like. Sidon could see something. He could see a green forest and a cave. He could see something that he had experienced before. He was itching closer and closer to that part of his life and…

Link stopped playing. 

Sidon snapped out of whatever thing he just was in. He looked at Link who looked away from Sidon for a second and then stepped forward to him so he could see his hands.

Same. All. same. 

You. No. Same. 

I end. You. Home. 

I. Heart. you. 

Goodbye. Sidon. 

Sidon starred in awe at Link. Before he could fully realize what Link had just said, Link put his back to Sidons chest and started playing yet another song. 

This song felt as if it gave Sidon wings. He felt as if he could soar through the sky itself. As well as he could feel himself getting encircled in feathers and wings. He felt Link getting further and further away as he realized what was happening. 

“Wait! No, Link! I wanna stay with you! Please!” Sidon tried to plead desperately but Link would not stop playing the song. “I love you, Link! Please don’t go…” Sidon was now crying. “Don’t do this, please Link…don’t leave me...” Sidon’s pleads and cries seemed to make Link’s song a bit more shaky as he could see Link clench his eyes. “I...I don’t wanna go back…without you...”

Link pressed on with the song as Sidon could feel and see himself getting further and further away from Link and the world he was in. He was soaring. He was flying off slowly, away from all the chaos, away from Link. The last thing he could see of Link was his black eyes looking sadly, yet thankfully, at him. 

The last thing he could hear was fire burning and a hoarse scream from far, far away. 

\-----

It was dark when Sidon woke up. Very dark. He was in a cave it looked like. The only light source he was seeing was the blue light that came from the pool he was laying in. Sidon remembered, he was in this cave where he had found the hole and passage which led towards...Link. 

In a split second Sidon was up and about. He looked around frantically for the hall where he found the entrance. He saw it, he thought, but there was no light coming from it. He did not care as he ran towards it and went into it. After running for a short while he almost ran into a wall. The wall where the hole was! He bent down where the passage was and...there was nothing there. 

No light. No hole. Nothing. Only a small passage his size with no light or exit. 

Sidon did not care. In utter desperation he tried to go into it anyway with no luck. He only hit his head against a stone wall. He even tried to claw his way through the rocky wall with his own hands. Again, with no luck. 

“Link, Link! LINK!!” Sidon cried. “No no no no no....” Sidon kept on trying to no avail. Tears from his face hit the floor of the cave as he put his head against the floor. Link was gone. He was never going to be able to meet him again. Link had saved him, but not himself. Why? 

”Same.”

What had Link meant? Has anything that just happened to Sidon been real? 

Sidon did not care. It all felt real to him and now it was all gone. The very love of his life were gone as well as his dreams about sharing said life with him inside the domain. 

Link would have wanted him to press on. That is the reason why he saved him, right? He had to be strong.

But Sidon had to be honest. He had no idea how to be anymore. 

“Link...my dearest Link…” Sidon could not stop crying. But he knew he had to get back up eventually. ”...oh, my heart...Link…”

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from BOTW itself this story was in part inspired by Majoras Mask and Lunian (on tumblr) AU were zora Link is raised by koroks. 
> 
> Fic mainly for personal inspiration juice but I still wanted to share.


End file.
